Your Rants And Maybe A Few Of Mine
by Bre Henson
Summary: Your Rants And Maybe A Few Of Mine Voiced Through The Teen Titans! This is a request fic, unless I just really need to rant...First rant goes to Beast Boy & Cyborg. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: 10 Minute WrapUp Endings

**_A/N_ Okay, this fic came into creation after my mom told me that she wanted me to get online, and write a major ranting blog about how much I Am Legend sucked. We watched it for the first time last night...Yeah...  
Anyway, if you have a rant you'd like to request send it in to me via review! I look forward to your requests.  
No offense if you loved I Am Legend. I LOVE SAM! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, Teen Titans & I Am Legend aren't mine.**

Beast Boy threw the DVD player down in disgust

Beast Boy threw the DVD player down in disgust.  
"UGH! Dude, that movie totally sucked!" he shouted.  
"What movie?" Raven asked; she'd came downstairs to see why Beast Boy was disturbing her reading.  
"I Am Legend! I mean after Sam died it went down the toilet! They wrapped the ending up in 10 minutes! Pretty darn convenient, if you ask me!" he ranted.  
"I didn't ask." Raven muttered.  
Starfire rushed into the room. "Friend Beast Boy; what is wrong?" she asked.  
"I Am Legend sucked!!" Beast Boy yelled. "Didn't it Cyborg? Cyborg?"  
The cybernetic teen was speechless; the suckitude (that's my word of the day) of the movie had shocked him utterly.  
"See! It was so bad that not ever Cyborg can conjure up a witty comment!" Beast Boy said.  
"If it was so bad, why did you watch it? Surely you'd heard some reviews." Raven asked.  
"Because Raven, it made loads of money at the box office, duh! I assumed it was good; who in their right mind would go see something that sucked?" Beast Boy demanded.  
"Lots of people." Raven said.  
"What made your movie of legend so bad?" Starfire asked.  
"Well first the dog died! I mean dude, the dog! Why **Sam? WHY??**"  
"Plot twist…" Cyborg moaned. "Tragic." he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sam was the best character in the entire movie!" he and Beast Boy shouted at the same time; the burst into tears as well. "She was the only friend Neville had in the entire world! THE WORLD! And what do they do? They slaughtered her!" The two began to sob, unable to control themselves any longer.

Wiping snot on his sleeve, Beast Boy took a deep breath and said, "Neville, what kind of a name is that? WHY NEVILLE? WHY?" (No offense to those named Neville)

Sobbing, Cyborg choked out, "I have to admit though, the sick people were awesome!"  
Beast Boy half-grimaced, half-smiled. "They had awesome hounds from hell!" he agreed.  
"But that ending…" he moaned.  
"No man, no! Don't mention the ending! It's too soon! Too entirely soon!" Cyborg screamed.  
Robin stomped into the room, "What are you guys carrying on about?" he demanded.  
"I Am Legend! It totally sucks!" Beast Boy said in an angry whisper; hurt that the movie industry had let him down.

"What? I Am Legend was the best movie I've ever seen." Robin said.  
Beast Boy and Cyborg stared in shocked disbelief.  
"You're not really Robin!" they shouted in unison. "He would **never** like something of such suckitude!"

"You know what?" Cyborg asked.

"What?" Beast Boy answered.  
"I think that you caused us to see the version of I Am Legend that has the alternate ending… That's it. You made us see the crap version, because I nagged you to watch this with me." Cyborg accused.  
"I did not!" Beast Boy yelled.  
"You were the one who set it up!" Cyborg cried; he was gripped by the need for accusatory hysterics.

"Dude! Never would I purposely want to see something that bad!" Beast Boy shouted.  
"Fine, fine, whatever you say." Cyborg muttered.

"Why don't Starfire and I watch it, then we'll have a vote to see whether or not it sucks." Raven oddly suggested.  
And so Starfire and Raven began to watch.

**1 Hour 40 Minutes Later**

"That was the worst movie I have ever been cursed to watch!" Raven said in a cold tone.  
"Yes, it built you up to believe that a great ending was in store, and then they let you down…and it hurts." Starfire said, tears in her eyes.

"The ending feels me with blind fury." Raven muttered.  
"It feels as if my heart has been stabbed." Starfire whimpered.  
"That is what a bad movie does, Starfire." Beast Boy said.  
"Do you see why we're so upset?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yes," Raven replied. "In fact, I think I'm going to go write a blog about it." And with that she walked off, in disgust of course.  
"Why Cyborg? Why?" Starfire asked quietly, tears running down her face.  
"So that the universe could meet it's quota of let down movies Star; that's why."

"I've got an idea." Beast Boy said, a mischievous look on his face.

After a brief discussion Beast Boy went off to make a load of Facebook groups; among them were: "I Am Legend Sucked" "My Life Is A Swirling Black Hole Due To The Suckitude Of A Certain Movie" "RIP Sam: The Best Thing I Am Legend Had Going For It" and "Convenient Ten Minute Wrap-Up Endings Tick Me Off"

Starfire and Cyborg went off to send the writer of the I Am Legend movie hate mail.

**Please leave some sort of feedback! (Or lack of might just be my next rant subject) It's much appreciated!**


	2. Get That Novel Done, Or Flip Burgers

A/N: This fic started because my grandfather did to me what Robin did to Raven, and he was serious

A/N: This fic started because my grandfather did to me what Robin did to Raven, and he was serious! UGH! I actually have the thing written, but I'm rewriting it in my new, deeper style, like I write 'Daughter Of Darkness' (see my profile) in. So annoying. I try to explain that you can't rush writing or it reads badly, but does he understand? Noooooo! Lol, I've been a rare ranter before this fic, it's kinda fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Raven slowly walked into the living room. Beast Boy knew she was angry without even looking at her. When he did look, he saw that her eyes were a deep crimson.

"Hey Rae; what's wrong?" he asked.

Her hands clenched into fists.

"Robin." she growled. "He doesn't understand the process of writing a novel! I let him read a few chapters of my work, and now he's been hounding me ever since about when am I going to finish it!"

B.B's eyes widened, "Dude! You're writing a novel? Sweet!" he exclaimed.

"It would be, if Robin would leave me alone!" she shouted; a black aura was beginning to leak out of her. "Today, he said that I had the choice of either finishing my novel, and making millions, or flipping burgers at Burger King. As if all I'm capable of is writing! I have a brain. I'm planning on going to college and majoring in Literature, but no! It doesn't matter! I'm good for nothing, but writing!" Raven cried, and then clenched her teeth , fighting back curses. "Idiot! I'll show him! I'll show them all!" she muttered.

"_All?"_ Beast Boy thought; had this happened before?

Raven started to rant in a mocking imitation of Robin; "Raven, all your achievements, and intelligence are worth nothing! All you're good for is flipping whoppers at BK, you- you ne'er-do-well! Got that novel done? No? Well, guess you know what you'll be doing for a career; that's right a burger flipper peon!" on and on she went with no end in sight…

Little did Beast Boy know that this rant had another part, and it was soon to come.

**And the devious next part will be based on what happened to me…  
Loss of my creative spirit. Temporarily, of course.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dude You're So Clueless

A/N: The ranting is back

_A/N: The ranting is back! (Thank you DHurricane!)_

"Stupid Robin!" Raven shouted. "It's his fault I can't get anything written! If he'd have just left me alone…"

Beast Boy could hear Raven shouting, but he couldn't make out the words because they were muted by the walls. He opened her door a crack; "Hey Raven…" he said cautiously, hoping that she wouldn't throw something at him.

"What is it?" she growled.

"I just- Well, I could hear you talking loudly, and- Is something wrong?" he nervously asked.

"What's wrong is that Robin has totally killed my creative spirit!" Raven shouted, fury emanating from her every fiber.

"That bites, but it'll come back right?" Beast Boy asked; trying to be encouraging.

"We'll just have to see." Raven said. "Honestly, if he doesn't keep bothering me, I may never write again!"

At that moment the Boy Wonder chose to make an appearance.

"Hey Raven!" he called. "How's that novel coming along?"

"It's not! It will never be done, and even if it somehow magically gets finished: I WILL NEVER LET YOU READ IT! NOW GET OUT!" she shouted, and pushing him and Beast Boy out of the room, and slamming the door in their faces.

"What's her problem?" Robin asked.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, shaking his head. "You're so clueless."

_A/N: I know this a short chapter, but I'm doing my best to come up with some more 'rant-tastic' ideas. Hopefully, I'll be able to come up with some full-fledged, insanely long, rants! Reviews are much appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4: Campaign

**A/N: It's been way too long since I wrote in this story, or in any story for that matter. Now that school's slowing down for the holidays though, that's all going to change. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

Cyborg glared at the television, the remote control was breaking in his grip.

"I'm tired of all these stupid campaign ads!" he shouted. "I'll be so glad when today's over!"

Robin sighed, "Yeah, they are pretty annoying."

Raven nodded, "And almost as bad as the campaign ads, are the campaign mail."

"And all the signs!" Cyborg yelled. "I nearly hit a whole field of them the other day in the

T-car!"

"That's not the worst of it." Raven muttered.

"What?" Robin, and Cyborg asked simultaneously.

"Just look out the window." Raven answered.

The two heroes dashed to the first window they caught sight of.

"They- They-" Cyborg stuttered.

"They littered the yard with campaign signs?!" Robin shouted.

"Yes," Raven answered. "But I think Beast Boy is doing something about it."

At that moment, the green boy rode out across the lawn on a steed of steel.

Cyborg's eyes widened, "Taking the lawn mower to the signs…" he wiped a tear from his eye. "It's beautiful."

"What made Beast Boy decide to do that?" Robin asked, out of curiosity.

"He was angry because Heroes isn't new this week due to all the elections." Raven replied, sounding bored.

"You mean… I TIVO-ED A RERUN!" Cyborg cried out in agony. "I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO WATCHING IT SO MUCH!"

"And apparently…so was Beast Boy." Robin said sounding amused.

{Meanwhile}

"Yeehaw!" Beast Boy shouted. "Take this campaigners! This is for messing up Heroes, and where Cy and I play Ultimate Frisbee!"


End file.
